Gone
by dancer.4.l1fe
Summary: Claire has lived with the Volturi her whole life that Aro created her. That's what she believes anyway. She doesn't remember anything of her life before. Someone told her that she was created by someone else besides Aro. She doesn't know who to believe. A vampire she just met or her Master. Claire doesn't know what to do. Aro has always been truthful with her, Jane, and Alec right?
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

_I was walking home from my job one day at the Cafe and I ran into these people in the allyway and I'm pretty sure I didn't make it out human._

I was born in Indianapolis Indiana to Cathy and James Thompson. I'm twins with Mary-Alice. I have an older sister named Bailey, and she's two years older than me. When Mary-Alice and I were five, our parents decided they didn't want us anymore. They set both of us up for adoption. The reason they did not want us was because we had abilities. I can read the thoughts of everyone and Mary-Alice could see visions of the future. Our mother wanted Bailey to have a normal life.

One lady came to our house-Kate Hopper-to adopt one of us. She chose me and since my mom didn't want either of us, after Kate took me 130 miles to her home in Corydon, she put Mary-Alice in an asylum. Kate accepted me as part of the family and loved me as much. Most of the time she forgot I could read minds-I always knew-and I was treated as a normal girl.

I started highschool and new student came into town. I didn't really care at the time. Now I'm a junior, it's October. In August word got out that I could read minds and I was quickly abandoned by all my friends. Right, before I turned 17. Nice.

I never really paid attention to anyone after my secret got out and I excelled in all my classes. I just didn't have any friends. I had a job still, they loved my even with the mind reading.

I was done working my shift tonight-I had worked double to make more money for my family-and I told May that I was going to take the money home tomorrow. I was walking through the ally as a shortcut to get home because I was really tired. I heard someone mumbled something along the lines of 'Hey that's that girl!' but I wasn't sure. That's when I noticed the five men standing in a circle looking at me.

"Hey! You! Come over here!" One man said than started laughing. When I didn't walk over there that's when they walked over to me. I was surrounded.

"Hey girl, Your the magic girl aren't you?"

"Of course she is"

I felt a sharp pierce in my back and I screamed a bloodcurdling scream. The men started to laugh.

"Keep going David!" There was another pierce. And another. I screamed, they laughed. They kept doing it I'd say about nine or ten times. There was another. So far that one hurt the most, and I could hardly breathe.

"I'm so sorry. This was not my idea. I WILL report this to the police." One man whispered to me then left with the other men.

If I had been listening to the thoughts around me I would have known better.

I want to die so bad. It hurt and I think I was stabbed right in my left lung. That's where the breathing hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 The Change

I was lying on the ground crying hoping someone would find me and put those men in jail. But at the same time I wanted to die. A man with blonde hair and golden colored eyes walked up to me with a woman with brown hair the same eye color as the other man. With them was another man though he was a little younger, her had bronze hair and the same golden eyes. I recognized the younger boy from school, he was new when I started high school. He was in my grade. I never really payed attention to him. I didn't know his name. I knew his father's. His father was the doctor in town.

"Hello I'm Carlisle. I'm the doctor in town I'm going to take you to my house to help you feel better." The first dude said.

He picked me up and ran. He ran fast for someone carrying a teenage girl. We arrived at a big house in seconds. He took me inside and set me on a bed.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what's about to happen, but it will all be better in the end." Carlisle said. he leaned down to my neck and bit me. It for some reason stung. The stinging spread. My whole body was burning. I screamed.

"I'm truly sorry."

It burned. My body. It hurt. It stung.

I screamed some more. He apologized each tome I screamed.

It seemed like it's been forever, maybe a day but Carlisle told me this. "Ok I know your not going to listen or believe me but what you're going through, all of have already. You're turning into a vampire and when you do, all this pain will be gone."

"No it's not true! There's no such thing as vampires!" I screamed. It hurt so much.

After about a couple more hours of pain and torture, the pain and torture vanished. I looked around.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

I took a breath. I shouldn't have done that. That made my throat burn! I clutched my throat.

"Oh yes. You are thirsty. We all will go hunting with you." Carlisle said.

"Thirsty?"  
"Yeah. He has told you already. You're a vampire. You drink blood." The other younger boy said. Yeah, I have a feeling he doesn't like me. "I don't" he said.

The doorbell rang. "Crap it's the police. They are investigating that no one has found and kidnapped _her_." The boy said.

"Wait what was that Edward? The police are investigating all the houses?" The woman said

"Yes."

"Edward take her upstairs." Carlisle said.

We went upstairs and I was told to sit down and not move. I tried not to move but my throat _burned_.

"Ok what even is your name?"

"Um..." My name? What was my name? Why can't I remember something so simple like my name? "Um.."

"Oh my lord. Hmm... The police are saying your name is...Clara. Eww I don't like that name. How about Claire? Will that work?"

"Sure." How did he know my name when I didn't?

"I can read minds."

"So can I."

"Then why didn't you do that to know how I know your name?"

"Umm I don't know. I should have. I'm pretty good at tuning it out."

"Wait _pretty good at_? As in you've read minds before?"

"Yeah. Where were you just in August? Someone told someone else about it and everyone knew what I could do and I was abandoned."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that must have sucked."

"It did."

I inhaled a deep breath and my throat was on fire again.

"Yeah about that, I wouldn't breathe when the police are here. It will only make your thirst worse."

"Lesson learned."


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

When the police left, we all went hunting.

"We hunt animals. You may not like it at first but you will definitely get used to it." Carlisle said. "Smell it?"

I smelled and wrinkled my nose. "Gross"

"You'll get used to it." Edward smiled then ran off.

I stared after him. "Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"No probably not."

I got used to the taste of animal blood.

Since I was murdered, Carlisle let me kill the man who had killed me. It wasn't like Carlisle to kill someone but he said since that man had wronged me monstrously. It wasn't that hard to track the guy. I found him in his house. I could see it in his eyes as I stalked towards him. My pale body, red eyes, beautiful face. Though in his eyes he saw a monster.

 _Oh crap, that's the girl! The girl who we murdered last week!_

I smiled and then stepped closer. I snapped his neck. I didn't drink his blood because I didn't want any part of that monster in me. When I knew he was dead I took a knife and cut his throat a little for fun. Shouldn't I get my fun with a knife and him as he did me?

At the end of October I saw the monthly newspaper.

 **OCTOBER 1938 INDIANA NEWSPAPER**

I opened to the front page. The contents page.

Police Reports...Indiana Updates...Clara Thompson's Disappearance...page 13

I violently flipped to page 13.

 **Clara Thompson-Hopper's Disappearance**

 _ **Clara was born in 1921 in Indianapolis Indiana to Cathy and James Thompson. Clara has a twin sister named Mary-Alice Thompson. Clara and her sister both had special abilities. Clara could read minds of everyone and Mary-Alice can see visions of the future. In 1926, Mary set them both out for adoption. Kate Hopper came to adopt a child and chose Clara. Hopper was well aware of both girls' abilities. Mary-Alice was then put in an asylum. Mary wanted her oldest daughter Bailey Thompson, age 7, to have a normal life.**_

 _ **Kate took Clara to her hometown in Corydon Indiana. They accepted Clara as part of the family and Clara lifed a normal life. One day this August word got out about Clara's abilities and she was quickly abandoned by all her friends. She was coming home from her job one time this month and never returned home. She had disappeared. Her parents were frantic. One man came into the police station and turned himself and his gang in. He said that his gang had killed her. Their leader had stabbed her back 10 times. One of the times including her left lung, making it impossible for her to breathe and they left her. He also reported that they all went the next day to dispose of the body and it was gone where they left it. The police arrested 4 out of the 5 men involved. They could not locate the leader. The man also reported to the police where his leader lived. When they arrived at his house, he was dead.**_

I smiled. I wonder what had happened to my sister Mary-Alice. looked at the contents again. One page was about an asylum. The article about me mentioned an asylum right? I'll check, it did. I opened to that page.

I look through all the names. I don't care about a Parker or a Megan or an Ella. I found what I was looking for.

 _ **Mary-Alice has unexpectedly disappeared and has not been found yet.**_

She's disappeared? Where would she go? I looked at the page more and noticed also one of the workers has vanished. Everyone's vanishing nowadays.


	4. Chapter 4 The Volturi

I've spent about five years so far with the Cullens. They were nice and I liked them. I'm just tired of animal blood. I told them that I was going to leave. Carlisle was fine with that. Edward was honestly glad-I know I know, he's rude. And Esme was sad I was leaving but was glad I was doing what my heart wanted. Which is sort of ironic right? Because we don't have a heart as a vampire.

Carlisle suggested that I should go live with the Volturi. The Volturi are like the royalty for our kind. They bring peace to the world. They keep us secret and if a vampire fails to follow the laws they get executed before they can try anything sneaky.

"I would like to speak to Aro please." I said to the office lady-clearly human I can hear her heartbeat.

"Umm...Jane is Master busy?" the office lady asked a small girl standing behind me.

"Yes he's in a meeting that shouldn't be interrupted." The girl-Jane-said. "What do you need."

"Well I was wondering if I could join the Volturi."

"Why should you? Do you have any gifts?"

"Umm...I can read everyone's mind from anywhere. From people all over the world."

"Really? That's cool! If I made the decisions you would be in. But I don't. But I will talk to Aro and discuss you joining us."

"Thank you."

I waited in the lobby area while Jane talked to Aro.

"Come in here." Jane said leading me into a big room. It was really pretty.

"So Jane has already stated her claim why she wants you to join and now I want to here yours." A tall, lean figure with papery skin said. "Let me see your hand." I already knew. Aro can read minds as well but he has to have a physical touch with you and then he can hear _all_ the thoughts you've ever had.

"Wow it's very interesting that you can hear anyone's thoughts from anywhere. Welcome to the guard. This is Jane. She will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you."

 _I wonder if she can stay with me in my quarters._ Jane thought.

"Of course Claire. What is it Jane?" He asked holding out his hand. She put her hand on his. "Oh I see of course she can! It will help her get to know you!"

 _Really!_

"Of course! Now go show her where you will be staying."

"Ok so Claire right?"

"Yep"

"Ok this is my quarter and you can stay with me. If you want."

"Of course."

"Yay! The only person I have to a friend is my twin brother Alec."

I nodded. "Do you have any gifts?" I asked her though I knew the answer right as she thought it.

"Yes actually. My brother and I are the top of the Volturi's guard offensive system. I can manipulate people's minds and cause them pain. Not physically though only mentally. And Alec can take away all your senses. So you can't feel, see, hear anything. Everything's blank to that person. We don't have anything else to do today so we can chat and get to know each other."

"Cool. That sounds fun."

"Who created you?"

"Um...Carlisle Cullen. I'm pretty sure."

"He's Aro's best friend. All Aro ever talks about. How long were you with him?"

"Five years maybe. Who created you?"

"Um Aro actually created me. Eleazar had seen Alec and my power if we were a vampire. Eleazar can see other vampire's powers even if they're humans. He was with the Volturi when they found Alec and me. But Aro changed us."

"Wait so how does Aro know Carlisle?"

"Carlisle used to be apart of the Volturi. He never drank human blood though. No matter how hard Aro, Caius, and Marcus tried to get him to."

"oh." There was a know at the door.

"Sister" A boy no older than Jane said opened the door. "I hear you talking and was wondering who you were talking to."

"Oh Alec. This is Claire. She just joined us today."

"Oh, hello Claire is it? I'm Alec, Jane's twin brother." Alec said.

"Hello Alec." I said.

Years passed when I was with everyone. I loved Jane and Alec like my family. I felt comfortable around Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I fit in fine.


	5. Chapter 5 News

Jane and I were laying across her bed-well our bed I guess-and there was a knock at the door.

"Sister, Claire. Aro would like to speak to the three of us."

"Ok let us get dressed." Jane said.

Alec left the room waiting for us to get dressed while Jane and I dashed to the closet. Jane grabbed her dark blue dress and I grabbed mine. We put on our clothes and then did our hair. Jane did hers in a tight bun like she always does, and I put my long bouncy curls in a loose braid like I usually do. We both put on our black flats and left to Aro's quarters.

"Sorry Master we're late, we had to get dresses." Jane apologized.

"Young ones, it's ok. I do not mind."

"What would you like to speak to us about master?" Alec said.

"We will be having visitors in a week, and when they come I want you three on your best behavior."

"Yes Master." We all said in unison.

"I wonder why we're having visitors." Jane said.

"No idea." I said.

"Miss Jane," The office lady said.

"Yes." Jane demanded. She shuddered.

"Well there's a note. A-a-a note for A-a-aro." She stuttered.

"Ok let me see it." jane demanded."

"It's only for the eyes of Aro."

"And me." I added under my breath.

 _Yes, you'll know. You can tell me._

I nodded answering Jane.

"I'll take it to him." I said. "Jane you go ahead back to our quarters. Don't worry we'll know soon enough." and I smiled at her.

"Aro you have a letter."

"Whose it from Young One?"

"Um...Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh please read it to me, will you?"

"Of course."

I opened the letter.

 _ **April 23, 1956**_

 ** _My Dearest Aro,_**

 _ **We will not be able to attend in a week. We are very sorry but there has been a...complication. I hope you will understand.**_

 _ **Best Regards,**_

 _ **Carlisle Cullen.**_

"Oh darn it's a dumber he and his coven can't come visit us. Claire can't you see why he won't be able to come."

"Yes I can." I put my hand on top of his while I searched for Carlisle.

 _I wish I could attend at the Volturi palace, just Jasper complicates things. He's just so nervous about everything and attacks the towns. So we might need to move to somewhere remote until he gets his thirst under control. Which might be a while. Oh what to do. We can't have the Volturi find out about him until he's under control..._

I looked at Aro.

"Very interesting. He thought that this new member in his coven is out of control? Maybe we can deal with this Jasper. Felix. Please go get Jane out of her quarters. And Alec too. We all have something to discuss."


	6. Chapter 6 What's Happened

"Master, is something wrong?" Jane asked as she and Alec came into the room.

"No just a...a complication. That's all."

"Is it about that note Carlisle sent?"

"Partial."

"What is it then Master?" Alec said.

"Claire whould you like to explain? You know just as much as me."

"Sure. So in the note Carlisle sent, he said he could not attend due to complications. So I listened in to Carlisle's thoughts and he said, I wish I could attend at the Volturi palace, just Jasper complicates things. He's just so nervous about everything and attacks the towns. So we might need to move to somewhere remote until he gets his thirst under control. Which might be a while. Oh what to do. We can't have the Volturi find out about him until he's under control...As in he has a newborn on the loose destroying towns. Like the immortal children did."

Jane and Alec gasped. "Really? He would never! He respects the Volturi laws!" Jane yelled.

"I don't know what's happening but I'm sending you three plus Felix and Demetri to find them and reason with them about the newborn. You are excused."

"But-"

"You are excused." Aro said again.

We left and headed to our quarters. Alec left us and headed into his own.

"Why do you think Carlisle would do something like that." Jane asked.

I stared into her blood red eyes. "I honestly have no clue. I don't know what Aro's planning but right now he's talking to Caius and Marcus."

Jane sighed. "Ok."

We were silent for about twelve hours processing what had just happened with Carlisle and Aro.

"Jane, Claire. Aro would like to speak to you." Felix said opening our door.

"Young Ones, the decision is final. You will be headed to the United States for meet with Carlisle and his coven. He has no idea so it will be the element of surprise." Aro said.

"Yes Master. When do we leave?" I said.

"First thing tomorrow."

"Ok"

"So go pack your things. You hopefully won't be staying for long but you never know. Don't forget your cloaks."

"Yes Master."

"Go tell Alec everything."

"Yes Master."

In the morning, Jane and I got dressed. Jane and I both put on our casual dark blue dresses and black flats. I put my hair in a loose messy braid, and then put on my cloak. Jane put her hair in a tight bun and put on her cloak. My cloak was the darkest of the guards but a shade lighter than Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Jane and Alec's were slightly lighter than mine.

When Aro sent us to a place that broke the law, he usually sends Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and myself. We walk in a V shape. I lead, Jane and Alec on my sides, slightly behind, and Demetri and Felix next to Jane and Alec but slightly behind them. Aro put me in front because I could hear what the criminal's thoughts so I knew their move so Jane or Alec could use their gifts to keep him put or make them talk.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

_They had it coming and they knew it._ Jane thought to me. _They knew creating a newborn they had to keep it under control or else we would step in. Who do they think we are? They can't keep anything from us!_

We were on a plane. we had contacts in so no one got suspicious of our blood-red eyes.

 **Number 1 Vampire Law:** Don't let humans know about our kind.

What did they not understand about that?

 **Number 2 Vampire Law:** You can make newborns, as long as their under control.

 _"Wait what was that Alice the Volturi are coming here? Why? When?" "I don't know why I only saw it and they haven't decided when." Oh no. The Volturi can't come here. They must have somehow found out about Jasper out of control. Oh boy. What do we do? Maybe they will listen before they fix it. I have no clue._

Wow. Really Carlisle? How did he not expect us to come. He has a newborn out of control.

"Jane are we almost there?" I asked.

"Um I actually don't know."

 _"Chances are Carlisle, they won't listen they'll just kill Jasper._ Hmm..." We'll see. _"I hope not Edward. I hope they listen. How many are coming?" "In Alice's vision there were five of them."..._

This is what I did the whole flight. Listen to them come up with strategies.

The plane landed. We got off. We planned that tomorrow would be the day we confront them. We got a hotel and got three rooms total. Which for an average human that would be really expansive for three nights. But since we're practically royalty it barely mad a dip in our budget. Jane and I shared a room, Felix and Demetri shared a room, and Alec had his own room. We decided to go hunting before we met up with the Cullens. I stalked some random human. He will be reported missing tomorrow but who really cares? I lounged for his throat. He started to scream but I crushed his windpipe before anyone would have noticed. Blood ran down my throat and soothed the burning. I would be fine for about a week or maybe even longer.

Finally, the day came where we would confront the Cullens.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting

We put on our cloaks then went to a clearing where Carlisle and his coven was. I was in the lead, Jane and Alec next to me behind me a few paces, and Felix and Demetri next to them also a few paces behind.

We got to the clearing. I put the hood down and everyone copied me. Through thoughts I heard someone gasp a woman. I recognized Carlisle and two other members in his coven but I didn't remember from what. That's strange because vampires don't usually forget things.

"Carlisle. Aro sends his regards." Jane said.

"Send him mine too, please." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle we have discovered you have done something bad."I said.

"Trust me, it's not what you think."

"Please explain."

"Jasper is the newest member to our coven, and "

"So you have a newborn?"

"No. He's not a newborn."

"But he's out of control. Am I right?"

"Yes you're right. We are trying our hardest to keep him under control."

"It is to our understanding that he has destroyed towns and has killed endless amounts of people since you crea-found him." I caught myself before he corrected me.

"Yes you're right."

"Tell me about him."

"His name is Jasper, he has been around as a vampire to my understanding for a while now."

"Jasper, tell me. Who created you and why did they create you?"

"I'm not telling you ma'am." Jasper said in a southern accent.

"Yes you are." He shook his head 'no'. "Ok then. Jane?" I said looking at Jane. She knew exactly what I meant when I looked her way.

"This may hurt just a little." She said.

"NO!" Another vampire yelled. Bronze hair. Younger looking. Jane looked at him. In an instant, he was on the ground screaming in pain from Jane's gaze.

"Please stop. Don't hurt him. Jane!" A woman said.

"Jane." I said holding out my hand. She stopped and I looked at Jasper. "Jasper?"

"No I won't tell you anything." I looked at Jane.

"Pain" she said and like the other vampire he was on the ground in pain. Another younger girl with spiky dark hair ran over to Jasper.

"Ok Jane. Jasper? Will you tell me now?"

"Jasper listen. If you tell her what she wants, she'll leave. Trust me." The bronze haired guy said.

"Ok I'll tell you. A vampire named Maria changed me and recruited me to be in her army of newborns. The army ended about two years ago after you guys stepped in. I even recognize you."

Oh yes the army. A vampire named Maria had created an army to attack other vampires to get most land with the most humans. We stepped in killed most of the newborns. Several got away, including him. I had so much fun ripping and burning Maria. I smiled an evil smile.

"Look we promise to control him from here on out." Carlisle said.

"Good. You have two days to get him under control before we come back. If he's not controlled by then, then...I think you know what will happen. You're pretty smart." I said.

 _Why would you do that? Jasper is part of our coven now. You can't take him away._ The bronze haired boy thought. He could also read minds. I found that out by reading his mind.

 _Yes I can. I'm part of the Volturi. I'm serious about what I said. If he's not controlled in two days, you know what's gonna happen._

 _"_ I'm serious about what I said. If he's not controlled in two days, you know what's gonna happen." I thought and said.

We put our hoods back on and left.


End file.
